1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scanner driver program for use in an information processing apparatus capable of transmitting/receiving information to/from a scanner and a printer, the information processing apparatus having the scanner driver program, and a copy system having the information processing apparatus including the scanner driver program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing system in which a scanner device having a function of reading an image and a printer device having a function of printing image data are connected to a host computer such as a personal computer via communication media is known in a related art (e.g. JP-A-2001-345974). The image processing system capable of making the printer device print an image read by the scanner device is usually called a copy system.
In such a copy system, there may be a difference between a readable range of the scanner device and a printable range of the printer device. In such a case, the image read by the scanner device is printed by the printer device in a printing mode determined by processing of an application. For example, when the readable range is larger than the printable range, the size of an image read by the scanner device is larger than the size of the printable range. Accordingly, the image read by the scanner device is printed in alignment with one end of the printable range as shown in FIGS. 9A to 9C. Alternatively, in some cases, printing may be performed so that the image read by the scanner device can be reduced to be small enough to be fitted into the printable range as shown in FIG. 9D. Each shaded portion in FIGS. 9A-9D shows the image read by the scanner device.
JP-A-2001-345974 is referred to as a related art.
However, in the related art, when the printing mode as shown in FIGS. 9A-9D is executed by processing of the application, the position of an image in a printed result may be shifted from the position of an image on a read original (FIGS. 9A-9C), or the image on the printed result may be reduced in comparison with the image on the read original (FIG. 9D). Thus, a printed result expected by a user cannot be obtained.